


Dark lord

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/M, Knifeplay, Possessive Tom Riddle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Tom only uses the reader for his own pleasure, driven by his jealousy and hate.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Dark lord

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't edit or copy my work. Follow me on tumblr little-diable

“Isn’t it remarkable, how easy it would be for me to just snap your neck? And you’d still quiver for me”, he whispered into her ear, hands placed on her spread thighs, front nuzzled against hers, scent of his cologne engulfing her. “I should punish you, wreck you for all the boys that keep on looking at you, you’re mine”, Tom placed his hand on her jaw, staring at her glassy eyes, “I’m sorry”.

His dark chuckle echoed through his room, the head boy only deserved the finest, giving him enough privacy to brood his plan, adding another Horcrux to his collection. Just like all those objects she was just a part of his collection, nothing more than another brick in the wall, entertaining him for as long as possible, spreading her thighs for him with every command of his.

And as much as Tom acted like he didn’t care about her, he hated sharing her, she was his, his toy, his girl, nobody should ever touch her, touch the places he pressed his lips against, burning his touch into her skin. “Who do you belong to?”, he tugged on his tie, loosening the knot, pale hands disappearing into her panties, spreading her dripping folds with his long fingers.

A cry bubbled out of her, “you, I belong to you”. The words coaxed a content hum out of the dangerous, tall man, the perfect embodiment of a Slytherin, more sinister than any Slytherin to walk those halls, more cunning and clever than anybody before him. “Yes, yes you do”, he rasped out, “onto your knees”, the words made another cry bubble out of her, shoving her down from his bed.

Tears kept on running down the sides of her face, (y/e/c) eyes twinkling in the dim light, warm walls welcoming his gorgeous throbbing length, tip nuzzled against the velvety skin. Tom tangled his right hand in her hair, forcing himself further down her throat, “at least you’re good for something”, he panted, eyes darkening with every word he spoke. She gagged around him, waves of humiliation, guilt and lust crashing upon her, getting lost in his eyes, (y/n) was drowning and nobody would be able to save her.

Tom tugged on her strands, length slipping out of her mouth, the wet pop echoed through his cold room, “strip”, he took off his sweater, white shirt accentuating his muscles. With trembling hands she unbuttoned her shirt, skirt falling down from her waist, she tried to wipe her tears away, hiccuping every now and then, waiting for Tom’s next command. He tilted his head towards his bed, clicking his tongue as she fell back onto his mattress, instantly flipping herself around, onto all fours, “I’m sorry”, she whimpered.

“That’s not how you should address me, is it?”, Tom grasped her behind, fingers moving her panties down her legs, wet folds glistening for him. “I’m sorry my lord”, (y/n) tried to keep her voice down, not wanting to agitate him even further, speaking with so much care, as if he’d snap any moment now. Tom’s fingers worked on her behind, kneading the skin, burning his handprint into the soft spot as he began to spank her, “count”.

She tried to keep herself focused, whimpering the numbers, slowly but surely she was losing her focus, eyebrows furrowed together, “what was that?”, he froze, eyes hooked onto the back of her head. “I-”, she stuttered, eyes squeezed shut, trying to remember the number, “I don’t know”, the moment the words left her lips Tom growled, grabbing her ankles, flipping her onto her back.

His dark eyes were burning through her skin, jaw clenched, shirt unbuttoned by now, exposing his milky, firm chest. He didn’t break their eye contact as he reached for his bedside drawer, hands enclosed around the small, black knife, blade shining in the candle light. Her breath hitched in her chest, lips parted, Tom had never used a knife with her before, would he finally end this cat and mouse game, did he finally have enough, ending her pathetic life?

“Ah, don’t”, he spat, keeping her locked in place, moving the tip of the blade up her thighs, drawing some shapes into her skin, not leaving any marks, yet. Tom pressed the blade flat against her hard nipples, coaxing a gasp out of her swollen lips, tears were welling up in her eyes once again, he had her exactly where he wanted, trembling in fear, begging for her lord. He moved the knife between her boobs, blade cutting through her skin as he cut a thin line down the valley, drawing blood.

Her cry echoed through the night, back arched, arousal seeping out of her folds, aching for more, in her own, twisted way. “You like that, don’t you?”, he shook his head, “such a pathetic slut”, his words made her shudder, “yes my lord”. Tom hummed, placing the knife down, grabbing his member, forcing himself into her heat, not giving her any chance to adjust, walls burning, desperately begging him to slow down.

But he wouldn’t.

The dark lord wasn’t one to take it slow, he couldn’t waste any time.

The sight of his lips parted, cheeks grazed with a small rosy tint, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, pulled her deeper down the rabbit hole, her mind wasn’t properly working any longer, obsessed with the sociopath that kept on wrecking her. “Fucking take me”, he spat, wiping away her tears, annoyed with her pathetic cries, fuck, he only needed his release, to fuck his anger out of his system. “Tom”, he grasped her throat, dark eyes burning through her wide ones, “that’s not my name is it?”.

She couldn’t reply, no air left in her lungs, struggling to keep her eyes open, all strength seemed to leave her body, momentarily blacking out. Tom didn’t truly realize that she lost her consciousness, passed out underneath him, he kept on snapping his hips against hers, kept on focing his length into her heat, chasing his own release. But her silence made him return back to reality for a glimpse of a moment, loosening his grip, smirking as her eyes shot open, deeply inhaling, whimpering for him.

Her body kept on betraying her, giving into her orgasm without protesting, walls clenched, eyes stoically focused on the man that owned her heart. “Fuck”, Tom tumbled down the edge, pulling out just in time, cum dripping down her thighs, making a mess on his white sheets. Silence engulfed them, chests heavily rising and falling, catching their breath, “leave”, Tom murmured, watching her leave with red eyes, barely dressed, shooting him one last glance, stepping out of his room with a heavy heart, an aching chest and sticky skin.


End file.
